


hogsmeade not-a-date

by diversion (volacious)



Series: hq christmas advent calendar [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Weekend Trips, M/M, atsumu thinks sakusa is cute and is then mortified by that thought, basically atsumu and sakusa go on a 'date' but it's not really a date, here have more of my hp au, small mention of komosuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volacious/pseuds/diversion
Summary: “Whoa whoa whoa, slow down, Omi-kun!” Atsumu cut him off, eyes gleaming. “Why’re ya in such a hurry to get away from me? I thought ya didn’t have anyone with you?”Sakusa opened his mouth to retort but Atsumu pushed on gleefully, relentless, “Unless… yer hurryin’ off to a date with someone… Ushiwaka, maybe? Hm?”Annoyance creased Sakusa’s brows together. “Have you ever considered, Miya,” he began, tone deliberate and slow, “that not everyone wants to be in your presence?”The brunt of the remark was lost on someone who was as thick-skinned as Atsumu, because he simply grinned. “Nope!” he declared confidently. “Everyone’s simply dyin’ to be with me, haven’t ya heard, Omi-kun? I got a whole bunch of love confessions during this year’s Valentine’s!”“I don’t care,” Sakusa said monotonously. “Goodbye.” Then, he started walking off.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: hq christmas advent calendar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035594
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100
Collections: hq christmas fic advent calendar





	hogsmeade not-a-date

**Author's Note:**

> happy december 4th! have some sakuatsu "this is definitely not a date" at hogsmeade...
> 
> this is set in the same universe as 'under the mistletoe' but it can be read standalone!
> 
> timeline: it's currently feb for this fic; the mistletoe kiss happened in dec of last year
> 
> rated t bc of one swear word.

Miya Osamu was the worst brother in the entire world. He’d actually told Atsumu to _get lost_ , the equivalent of abandonment, only with a lot more violence. And for what? Just because Atsumu was nagging him a little about leaving Honeydukes because he’d wanted to go to Zonko’s Joke Shop? Did something small like _that_ warrant such a big reaction?

This was absolutely terrible. Now Atsumu was all alone. At _Hogsmeade_. What was he supposed to do? Go to Zonko’s by himself? The mere thought of it made Atsumu cringe. Zonko’s was no fun if he went alone—he’d learned _that_ lesson in 5th year, when he and Osamu had had a fight and Suna, the traitor he was, had taken _Osamu’s_ side instead of his. 

Speaking of traitors, Suna had proven himself time and again to be one. In 3rd year, he’d pushed the blame for a prank they’d pulled together onto Atsumu’s shoulders alone, then tried to buy his way back into Atsumu’s good books with a week’s worth of Honeydukes sweets (it had worked, but that wasn’t the point of the story). In 4th year, he’d told Suna, in a momentary lapse of judgement, about his crush on Kita, and Suna had (accidentally, he’d claimed) outed said crush right in front of the entire class. Gossip spread like wildfire at Hogwarts; Atsumu hadn’t been able to face Kita for _weeks_. And of course, in 5th year, there was the aforementioned Big Fight between Atsumu and Osamu, and Suna had taken Osamu’s side (no, Atsumu was never going to let that go).

And now? For 6th year, Suna had decided that he was going to ditch Atsumu (and Osamu, but Atsumu bet Osamu didn’t even _care_ since he was too busy at Honeydukes) for a _date_. A _date_ , of all things. Whatever happened to bros before hoes? That wasn’t even all of it; Suna had also denied Atsumu of his right to know who one of his best friends was going on a date with. He’d kept that secret better than he kept any of Atsumu’s, and Atsumu was _never_ going to forgive him for it.

Anyway, there was no point crying over spilled milk. It didn’t change the fact that Atsumu was now standing outside on the streets of Hogsmeade, looking like a complete loser because he was all _alone_ , while everyone else was either in a friend group or with their significant other.

Just as he was about to wallow in self-pity for a little while longer, the door to the shop he’d been standing outside of—Tomes and Scrolls—swung open, the little bell above it tinkling, and out walked Sakusa Kiyoomi, a bag of books slung over his shoulder.

Sakusa looked just about as shocked as Atsumu felt to see him. 

“Omi-kun? Yer alone?” Atsumu blurted out when he didn’t see someone else follow Sakusa out.

Sakusa hesitated, like he was debating on whether he should just completely ignore Atsumu and move on. Manners won out in the end, though, because Sakusa sighed before he said, “Yes, I am. What’s it to you, Miya?”

“Where’s that cousin of yers? Komori?” Atsumu asked, because Komori was usually always by Sakusa’s side. In fact, he’d almost never seen them apart.

“On a date.” Sakusa’s face scrunched up in disgust. “With Suna Rintarou.”

What? Suna was on a date with Komori? Komori was the date Suna had refused to tell Atsumu anything about? Atsumu couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was _never_ going to let Suna live it down.

Sakusa must have sensed that Atsumu had drifted off slightly into his mind, because he saw the chance to leave and took it. “If we’re done here, you’ll have to excuse me—“

“Whoa whoa whoa, slow down, Omi-kun!” Atsumu cut him off, eyes gleaming. “Why’re ya in such a hurry to get away from me? I thought ya didn’t have anyone with you?”

Sakusa opened his mouth to retort but Atsumu pushed on gleefully, relentless, “Unless… yer hurryin’ off to a date with someone… Ushiwaka, maybe? Hm?”

Annoyance creased Sakusa’s brows together. “Have you ever considered, Miya,” he began, tone deliberate and slow, “that not everyone wants to be in your presence?”

The brunt of the remark was lost on someone who was as thick-skinned as Atsumu, because he simply grinned. “Nope!” he declared confidently. “Everyone’s simply dyin’ to be with me, haven’t ya heard, Omi-kun? I got a whole bunch of love confessions during this year’s Valentine’s!”

“I don’t care,” Sakusa said monotonously. “Goodbye.” Then, he started walking off.

“Whoaaa, ya can’t just leave me, Omi-omi!” Atsumu jogged to catch up with Sakusa, who merely tried walking even faster to get away from Atsumu. “Where’re ya headed now, anyway?”

“Anywhere without you,” was Sakusa’s simple reply. How cold! How heartless! Atsumu loved getting on the nerves of people like Sakusa. They were just so much fun to ruffle up. To anger. Making them lose their composure to rage was one of Atsumu’s favourite pastimes so now that such a wonderful opportunity had been presented to him, how could Atsumu _not_ take it?

“I’ll go with ya!” Atsumu beamed at Sakusa who pointedly refused to look his way at all. “Those who are alone should stick together, Omi-omi!”

“Are you actually dumb, Miya?” Sakusa turned to shoot him an ice-cold glare. Almost as chilly as the weather. “Can’t you take a hint?”

“C’mon, Omi-kun,” Atsumu whined. “Surely, you’ll take pity on poor old me? Ya can’t leave me all alone in this cold weather, with no one around for the warmth of company!”

“Where’s Osamu? Go and bother him instead.”

Atsumu suddenly went silent at the mention of Osamu again. That’s right, he was still plenty upset over Osamu being a dickwad, and he had the _right_ to be so.

Sakusa seemed to have caught on that he’d brought up a sore spot, because Atsumu watched panic cross over his face, just fleetingly. 

It was enough to make Atsumu smile. “‘Samu’s bein’ a jerk, what else is new?” he brushed it off. “Anyway, it’ll be pretty sad and lonely to be in Hogsmeade all alone, so let’s stick together, ‘kay?”

Possibly more driven by guilt than anything else, Sakusa gave in. “Fine. But I need to go to Scrivenshaft’s and I don’t want to hear you complaining,” he warned.

“Ya won’t hear a peep outta me!” Atsumu promised.

Sakusa didn’t look like he believed it, but he didn’t say anything. They’d coincidentally arrived at Scrivenshaft’s just as Atsumu had finished talking, so Sakusa merely shot Atsumu a you-better-make-good-on-your-promise look and entered the shop.

Obviously, Atsumu followed right behind him.

While Sakusa went over to the shop owner to talk about a quill he'd ordered in, Atsumu decided to snoop around the shop. Well, it wasn’t really _snooping_ , he supposed. More like taking a look around, but that didn’t sound as cool.

There were all types of quills around, which was to be expected of a quill shop. Atsumu wasn’t an expert on quills, but he’d hazard an educated guess that your average Hogwarts student would be spoiled for choice. Picking up one of the sample quills left out, Atsumu decided to try his hand at some calligraphy. 

A snort came from behind him and he turned, only to see Sakusa with an amused smirk on his face. He was holding a new package, wrapped in brown envelope paper and tied with string.

“Calligraphy Isn't your strong suit—that’s for sure, Miya.”

“Hey!” Atsumu protested, his cheeks heating up. “This was my first time trying it out, okay!”

It was the truth, but Sakusa didn’t seem to believe him. Or maybe he did and was just looking to poke fun at Atsumu.

“I believe you,” Sakusa said in a condescending manner that implied the opposite.

Atsumu would protest more, but Sakusa had already turned around and walked out of the shop, leaving Atsumu to hurriedly put back the quill before following after him.

“Hey, it’s not nice to try ditchin’ someone yer with, Omi-omi!” Atsumu complained when he finally caught up to Sakusa outside.

“It’s not my fault you’re slow, Miya,” Sakusa retorted, still holding the parcel in his hands carefully, like it was a newborn baby.

“Why dontcha put that in yer bag?” Atsumu pointed out helpfully. “‘S gonna get wet if it starts snowin’ again, y’know?”

“I _know_ that,” Sakusa said, with all the patience of a teenager who had just been told to do a chore they were in the middle of doing. “I can’t because it’ll get crumpled and possibly damaged.”

“What is it, anyway?”

“A quill. We _just_ came from a quill shop, Miya—“

“I knew that! I meant what _kind_ of quill!”

“I doubt it’s something you’d actually care to know,” came Sakusa’s snarky reply.

Instead of rising to the bait, Atsumu simply shrugged. “Try me,” he said, a challenge.

Sakusa narrowed his eyes at Atsumu, like he was calculating the chances of Atsumu actually being serious about wanting to know. Atsumu must have passed the test, because Sakusa decided to oblige.

“Well, it’s a type of quill that’s really hard to find. A really fancy, durable sort. Made from a phoenix’s feather, and Scrivenshaft’s usually only sells pheasant-feather quills or Fwooper ones, so I had to have it ordered in.” Sakusa started out stiff, like he wasn’t used to explaining about his interests to other people, but the more he talked, the more relaxed he became.

Atsumu listened to him ramble on about different types of quills and each type’s own advantages and disadvantages, nodding along and offering appropriate responses when subtly prompted. He watched Sakusa’s actions slowly become more animated, his eyes started _sparkling_ , and a rare smile formed on his lips.

And Atsumu realised that Sakusa Kiyoomi actually looked really _cute_ when he was smiling. 

_Oh fuck_ , Atsumu thought to himself dazedly. _Why is he so cute? No one should be allowed to be that cute?_

He shouldn’t be having thoughts like this about Sakusa Kiyoomi, of all people. Sakusa was supposed to be his _enemy_ , although after that mistletoe incident, they’d been less enemies and more rivals of sorts. Still. No one goes around thinking their _rival_ is _cute_.

“Hey, Omi?” Atsumu called out, stopping in his tracks, like that would help to stop his train of thought. “Whaddya say we go for a few Butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks?”

To his surprise, Sakusa didn’t immediately reject the very notion like Atsumu had thought he would. Instead, he gave Atsumu a once-over, like he was sizing him up. Then, he nodded. “Sure.”

“Oh.” Atsumu blinked. “Okay.”

“What, were you hoping for me to say no?” Sakusa commented drily.

“No!” Atsumu quickly rushed to defend himself. “I was just, y’know, _surprised_!”

Sakusa smirked, but it was more of a teasing nature than mean. It occurred to Atsumu that Sakusa had, probably, been joking around.

“That’s not somethin’ ta joke about, Omi-omi!” Atsumu complained. “I got a reputation to keep up! I’m not one to make half-hearted offers!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, Miya.” Sakusa shook his head, almost fondly. Or Atsumu might be reading too much into it. _Hoping_ too much.

Then, Sakusa quirked his head to the side. “Well? You coming or what?”

A slow grin stretched across Atsumu’s lips. “Yeah,” he said. “Of course I’m comin’ with ya!”

The strange feeling in his chest could be examined closer later. For now, he had some Butterbeers to drink at The Three Broomsticks with Sakusa.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! idk how long i'll be able to keep up this daily streak for but just enjoy it for now ig ;)
> 
> kudos and comments are!! very much appreciated! and will encourage me to keep on writing :P
> 
> personal hcs for their hogwarts houses are:  
> \- komori and sakusa are in hufflepuff  
> \- atsumu and suna are in slytherin  
> \- (it wasn't even my intention for there to be two slytherpuff relationships but...)  
> \- i don't have a solid hc for osamu's house in this but feel free to share your hc with me!
> 
> anyway here is [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/volacious) where you can send in hcs or prompts aaaand that's it from me today, bye!


End file.
